The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bacopa plant, botanically known as Bacopa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duebahpusa’.
The new Bacopa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Bacopa plants with numerous violet-colored flowers.
The new Bacopa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Bacopa hybrida identified as code number F-02-0702, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bacopa hybrida identified as code number F-1907-162, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bacopa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bacopa plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Bacopa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.